


Do trzech razy sztuka

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Potterowskie Drabble [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pisane z okazji tygodnia kreaturek 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do trzech razy sztuka

Harry pochylił się nad otwartą trumną, krzywiąc się na widok pośmiertnej pozycji Voldemorta. 

― Przeraża mnie ― mruknął, ściskając mocniej gładkie drewno trzymane w prawej ręce. ― Naprawdę muszę tu być? Przecież już go pokonałem! 

Snape w odpowiedzi jedynie przysunął się do niego bliżej, by chłopak mógł się o niego oprzeć. Siedzieli już tak dobrych kilka godzin, odkąd dyrektor odkrył pewną niepokojącą kwestię. 

Harry wtulił się w ciepłe ciało profesora, wzdychając cierpiętniczo. 

― Następnym razem mu odmówię ― oświadczył, poprawiając chwyt na swojej jedynej broni. 

― Powtarzam to sobie od lat ― parsknął Severus, przypominając sobie każdy raz, kiedy to Dumbledore raczył go swoją zbyt słodką herbatą. 

Nagle, na ich oczach, twarz Voldemorta pozieleniała, a mięśnie na jego twarzy drgnęły. Harry zrozumiał, że to właśnie ten moment, o którym wspominał dyrektor. Zerwał się na równe nogi i, zamachnąwszy się trzymaną łopatą, wbił ostry rant pod samym gardłem ożywieńca. 

― Nienawidzę zombie ― wyszeptał, otrzepując ręce po dobrze wykonanej robocie.


End file.
